476:Donna, Thunder and the House of Magic
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After getting lost in the woods with flat tires. The Celestian Alliance ask for help from a steampunk magician, "Mr. Lawerence" former host of, "Mr. Lawerence's Magic Factory" but after an incident at the hospital, they must team up to save their house from his nasty nephew.


The troupe was returning home from Preston's Magic Camp while singing a Lovin Spoonful song.

"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart

How the music can free her, whenever it starts? Donna sang.

"And it's magic if the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie" Emma sang.

"I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul

But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll" Samantha Sang.

"Alright!" Helen sang, "Sing it, everyone."

"Stray cat!" Ben shouted.

"Mr. Solo wasn't kidding." Helen said, "There is a stray cat."

"Look at this" Ezra shouted, "We blew some flat tires. Nobody panic, I'll get us a tow truck and we'll be back in Rosewood in no time at all."

"Well," Rocket shouted, "None of this would've happened if the Crootaken Choir couldn't keep their mouth shuts."

"We," Hele replied, "Mr. Solo is the one who stopped us."

Baze and Chirrut came up to the kitty, "You got troubles kitty?" Baze asked.

"NO" the cat answered, "I'm just lost. My owner just left me out here for no apparent reason."

"That's a shame." Chirrut replied, "Losing your owners. We knew how you feel when we lost our home."

"Yeah" the kitty replied back, "Having your nest destroyed can be a pain."

The kitty thought that they were normal animals, so they decided to agree to it.

Suddenly, Baze got a little hungry. He found a mouse and started chasing. Donna, Wade, Groot, Chirrut, Caleb, Samantha, Michael, Toshiro, and Emma decided to follow it. They followed Baze to an abandoned house, "I Am Groot(It looks scary)" Groot cowardly said.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Wade answered, "It looks haunted."

"Let's check it out," Michael replied.

"Mikey" shouted Donna, "We don't know who's in there.

He got out a few locksmith tools, jimmied the door and it opened. "We're in." Michael smiled.

"This is breaking in" Samantha interrupted, "Which is highly illegal."

"Come on," Caleb replied, "We need to find some help around here."

"Hello" shouted Donna, "We're lost. We need to get back to Rosewood."

They found a magicians kit. A clown mannequin, a fake orange tree with blooming oranges, and all bunch of magic books. It was giving them the creeps. "Looks like no one is here" Wade suggested, "Let's leave before we get arrested for trespassing."

As they were trying to leave, It started to rain outside. Just then an old man passes by, his name was, "Mr. Lawrence" of "Mr. Lawerence Magic Factory". He explained that during the 90s, he was world renowned for using his magic shows with animatronic assistants, "You're like the steampunk Gepetto." Emma said.

"I am" Mr. Lawerence replied, "Unfortunately with bankruptcy in the hands. My dear nephew, "Daniel" might sell the house."

"What gigs do you normally do?" Samantha asked.

"Mostly" Mr. Lawerence answered, "I perform at the Rosewood Community Hospital. Mostly to those funny looking children in the basement."

That's when Michael realized something, "I remember now," he said, "My mom hired you to entertain the alien children. That way they can learn about magic."

"And your Dr. Andor's son." Mr. Lawerence recalled, "I've seen you repair those machines time to time. One day I was hoping you could repair mind when you have the chance."

He introduced them to his animal companions. Pigeon couple, Carlo and Carla, rabbit Jack, and mouse, Maggie. Baby Groot started to play with Maggie. "Now it seems like I have a new edition to my group." Mr. Lawerence said as thunder struck, making the kitten land on his lap, "I think I'll name him, "Thunder" cause it's fear of lightning."

"You know," Donna said, "Our bus broke down and we're trying to get some help. Could you help us repair the bus."

"No problem, Sweetie" Mr. Lawerence replied,

As they got back to the ship, Ben hugged his daughter, "We couldn't get a hold of a mechanic" he explained, "Apparently, playing those ghostly matching games on my phone wasted enough battery."

"No problem, Dad" Donna smiled, "Because our friend, "Mr. Lawerence" of Mr. Lawerence's Magic Factory is going to fix up the bus in no time."

He fixed up the tires like it was new, everyone cheered, "To repay for your kindness" Michael said, "How about you and your animal friends perform at the hospital."

Dr. Cook was pleased to see Mr. Lawerence again, she remembered watching every episode as a child. "It felt like I was visiting outer space" she recalled, "But after his show got canceled, he retired to his hometown in the outskirts of Rosewood. It was there the previous head of the hospital decided to let him perform here. One day I was checking on a firefighter with a burnt arm when I saw him perform in the children's wing. That's when I realized that he should perform for the alien children."

"That's a good story Dr. Cook" Donna replied.

Mr. Lawerence was performing a bike trick with Lawerence. Jack got so jealous, he tossed a bunch of crayons at him. However, it caused the bike to get loose and injuring Mr. Lawerence.


End file.
